


My First, My Last, My Everything

by fabfan00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Happy Ending, Homesick Lance (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Read, Sad Lance (Voltron), Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabfan00/pseuds/fabfan00
Summary: Lance had been residing in Eslyium, Heaven, whatever you want to call it for a while, waiting. He knew when he died, that hopefully that would've been where he went.He was right.Now all he could do is wait for his friends and family.





	My First, My Last, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves--
> 
> It's ya boi, I'm back! 
> 
> Lol sorry, changed it to a one shot
> 
> and edited it heavily
> 
> Tumblr: https://fabfan00.tumblr.com

Lance had been residing in Elysium, Heaven, whatever you want to call it for a while, waiting. He knew when he died, that hopefully, that would've been where he went. 

He was right.

It seemed to be a communal afterlife for everyone,  Lance saw aliens, people, and all sorts of different creatures there, even what appeared to be some Alteans! 

The first of the paladins to die, Lance hadn't made it back to earth. He hadn't gotten to see his family while he was alive.  

But, as they died, Lance found himself seeing his parents and Abuela, his older sister and brother, his uncles and aunts as they passed, meeting up with them in the afterlife.

Lance was still waiting to see his team, his friends. He knew that they'd make it there eventually, so he wasn't too impatient.

Lance stretched, getting out of his soft bed.  It was morning, and there was a clatter on the street signifying that the shopkeepers were opening up their shops.

The smell of the bakeries, floral shops, coffee houses, and other things like that, called to him as he dressed. He wore what was his iconic outfit,  green jacket, blue jeans, white shirt. A quick check in the mirror showed his seventeen-year-old face, the same as it had been since he died.

Lance knew from observing others that no matter what you died, you usually appeared at your peak age. Apparently, seventeen was his peak age. 

Most people appeared in their teens or 20's, a handful in their thirties or above. 

Lance ran his fingers through his hair then made his way out of the communal housing where most stayed until their significant other came through to the other side.

He waved to another of the tenants, before walking down the street. He poked his head into his mamá's bakery, said good morning, then continued on his way. 

He stopped in the center of the city, by the fountain, searching for anyone he knew, before "aww-ing" at the reunions going on there. 

They were always full of emotions, family, lovers,  friends coming together once again. It was a beautiful sight. 

Pushing down the slight disappointment, reminding himself that he'd see them eventually, Lance continued on his way. 

Finding his favorite park, Lance sat down, blowing on his coffee. 

He thought about seeing Hunk again, hugging him, eating his food, hearing his voice. It would be amazing. It had been so long. 

He thought about seeing Pidge again, seeing her mischievous grin, ruffling her hair, fondly calling her gremlin. 

Seeing Shiro, that would be amazing. He'd get a pat on the shoulder, maybe a hug. Lance wondered how much of his hair would be white. 

Seeing Allura would give him a chance to apologize, say sorry for all the things he had done wrong. And once again, they could get together, do face masks, and have beauty nights together. 

Seeing Coran would be like seeing his father. In the end, that's what he was to Lance. Coran would call him "my boy" pat him,  hug him, and probably twirl his mustache. 

And Keith... 

Oh to see Keith again would be so wonderful! He would run to him, gather the boy in his arms, call him mullet, stroke his hair, then kiss him, hold him, Love him, forever and ever. 

Lance felt tears prick his eyes, then hurriedly wiped them away, checking his watch. It was time to meet Lotor for brunch

Lance stood, brushing himself off,  then wanders to the restaurant. In there, he made his way to his regular table where Lotor was already sitting. 

After Lance got here and realized Lotor had made his way into the good side of the afterlife, Lance realized he had some time to get to know the guy. 

Lotor explained his story, and well,  Lance believed him. All was forgiven. 

They chatted, gazing at the fountain, watching. The air between them was quite amicable between them,  yesterday a little sad, both of them yearning for things they couldn't have just yet. It was bittersweet.

Lance saw a flash of pink and froze. Then, he heard yelling coming from four, very distinct, voices. Lance nudged Lotor, who jumped up, running outside,  the patrons of the restaurant not even fazed.

Lance watched as Lotor sobbed,  hurling himself into his general’s arms, and smiled. Ezor laughed, loud and boisterous, Narti grinned, sly as ever, Zethrid sulked, grudge holder,  while Axca took in her surroundings meeting eyes with Lance through the window. 

Lance smiled and inclined his head, and she respectfully did the same, a soft look in her eyes. 

Knowing that Lotor wouldn't be back, Lance paid the bill and left, waving at the waitress. 

Lance wondered down the now-familiar streets,  always making his way subconsciously to the fountain. He sat on the edge, remembering his trip to the space mall with Pidge and other adventures like he had so many times before. 

And like always, Lance though of his death. Most people let go of theirs, but Lance couldn't,  knowing that was the last time he saw the people he missed the most. 

They'd been responding to a distress beacon on a random planet and had come, only to find nothing there.

While the team had gathered with the alteans in the empty city Lance had seen a flash of metal,  silver in his eyes. He had leaped into action, blindly shooting in the place where he had thought the bullet came from, hoping to hit the sniper.  

Keith said that he had. 

So Lance had jumped in front of his team, taking the bullet. He didn't know or care who it was for, only that it didn't reach them.

He succeeded, the bullet hitting him in the abdomen. 

They were too far from the cryo pods but it was okay,  Lance knew it was his time to die.

The team had gathered around him, all of them crying.

"No,  no, no, no, no!" Keith had cried, trying to staunch the blood flow.

"Hey, hey, Keith, it's okay." Lance smiled softly. "It's my time." Lance had reached up to cup his face gently,  wiping away his tears. 

"I love you, you know that? You're amazing mullet. The best boyfriend ever. You're going to do great things in life, okay? Just don't forget me." Keith choked on tears,  a sob escaping his throat. 

"Pidge, Katie, you're the best little sister I could ask for. When you find Matt,  tell him he did a good job, okay? I love you, remember to sleep."

Pidge had sniffed, then hit him in the arm. "Don't say that! You're going to be okay!" Lance wouldn't, but it was okay. 

"Hunk,  buddy, Hermano, I love you, go get Shay, cook some food, alright?" Hunk had nodded, tears streaming freely down his face. 

"Shiro, you're such a great leader, you already did so much good, I love you. Save the world for me?" Shiro had saluted grimly, eyes shining. 

"Princess, 'Lura, your the best ruler Altea has ever seen. I love you, fall in love, okay,  you deserve it." Allura had wept gracefully, with the same grace she did everything with. 

"Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man," Lance giggled, "you're the best space uncle, no father, I could ever hope for. I love you,  you deserve the world."

Coran had bit his lip, muttering a soft 'oh my boy' and Lance had smiled at the group.

It was nearing the end. "Promise me, Keith, everyone, that you'll meet me there?" They had promised, and Lance had given a soft goodbye to Blue before falling asleep,  only to wake up by the fountain, where parts of his familia had greeted him. 

Lance felt the spray if the fountain on his back and remembered he was one of the millions waiting.

Lance watched a human girl run up to meet another girl and they kiss passionately, crying.  He watched an alien species join back with one of its own. He saw a teen run up to their parents and hug them.

It was beautiful. 

Lance's eyes were drawn I a guy that looked a lot like Pidge. Lance wondered if it was Matt,  but when he turned, Lance realized it wasn't.  

He just... Really yearned for them to come through,  not that he wanted them to die, but...

Yeah. 

Lance moved away from the fountain,  looking for a distraction. It came in the form of Adam.

He was Shiro's old fiancee and had died in the war.  

Lance had recognized him from the Garrison,  so when he came through, Lance had introduced himself,  and they swapped stories, becoming fast friends. 

So Lance went to see Adam. Adam had moved to a smaller house a little bit farther from the fountain and center of the town. 

That's what Lance wanted to do with Keith when he got here. 

It was growing dark, so Lance made his way back to his dorm, for lack of a better word. 

Lance slept.

Lance was woken by his Abuela, well,  his phone, but his Abuela was on the other end. 

"Lancito, it's your shift day at the bakery!" She called, and Lance got up groaning. In truth, he didn't have to work, but he liked it.

Lance pulled on his clothes and made his way down the street. Going into the warm shop,  he took comfort in the chime of the bell. 

He made his way behind the counter, tying an apron around his waist. He jumped seamlessly into serving, joking with his regulars, drawing hearts on cups and cheesy pick-up lines that he doesn't mean on napkins. 

He watched the fountain, like normally, smiling for the lucky ones who get the reunions they've been waiting for. 

His mamá is working beside him, she also keeps an eye on the fountain, it's instinctual for anyone here. 

Lance sees a flash of red, a mullet. No, it's just wishful thinking. It is. 

But curiosity knows at him to he looks at his mamá and she understands so Lance is off,  sprinting down the street.

He makes his way to the fountain and peers about, scanning every face in the crowd.

He... No... He doesn't see him...

Tears pool in Lance's eyes.  He was so sure this time.

Lance could've sworn he saw Keith.

This time Lance couldn't keep the tears from falling. 

"Lance!" Lance whips his head up.  Through a break of the crowd, Lance sees him.

_ Keith _

Lance is up and sprinting towards him, Keith doing the same.

They collide in the middle,  and the force knocks Lance to the ground. 

Lance is crying, Keith is crying, his warm tears falling on Lance's face. 

"It's really you!" Lance is awestruck.

"Yeah, it is!" Keith sobs, hugging Lance hard.

"You look the same, exactly the same!" And he did,  same cropped, red jacket, same mullet, the same scar on his face.  He was beautiful.

Lance peers into the violet eyes he's dreamed about for 50+ years. 

"How- how did you die?" Lance asks, smiling so wide his face stretched.

"I died of asphyxiation in my sleep. Painless, easy. I'm not even sad."

"You still have a mullet!" Lance teased, bumping their noses together softly. 

"Hey! It's not a mullet!" They fell back into their easy argument before Lance kissed Keith,  long and passionately.

They kissed for what seemed like hours and were barely aware of the calls and whistles sent their way. 

Keith pulled Lance up, and they just stood there, just breathing in the other’s presence.

After a few moments, Lance pulled Keith into his family’s bakery. 

"Mamá! It's Keith! He's here!" Lance was beaming. 

Mrs. McClain wiped her hands in her apron and hugged Keith. 

"At least the boy is here with good news." She said to nobody, causing Lance to laugh. "Nice to see you again, Keith." 

"Likewise. Glad I don't have to tell you your son is dead this time, you already know that." He deadpanned,  and Lance's mamá laughed, causing Lance to stare in shock.

Lance pulled Keith to his room, talking about a house of their own. 

If you were to see them, you'd see an energetic Cuban boy holding onto a lovesick, happy boy with and 80's haircut, talking about their future.

Just waiting for their friends to join them,  and it wouldn't be long until they did.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have any feed back, it's what keeps me writing!!
> 
> If it's critical, please make it constructed...


End file.
